Chess
"Dreams, what are dreams? Can you eat it, or does it heal wounds. If I can not eat it nor can I buy things with it then I don't want any? To much stuff will slow you down." Introduction Chess, that is not the name that this man was born with, but the only name he knows. Chess was born on a battlefield and left there as a boy. He was found by a group of mercenaries who raised him as their science experiment. From the day Chess was born he was put to training. He entered his first battlefield at the age of five. There he was ordered to deliver weapons and relay messages. At the age of six he killed his first man in self-defense. At the age of seven he started to kill for gold. At the age of eleven he became a full fledge mercenary. Appearance Chess has deep blue hair and black eyes. He usually wears a thick leather glove on his right hand and a fingerless cloth glove on his left. He wears a blue tunic with leather strapps and leather shoulder guard. The tunic also comes with a hood and he usually keeps the ends strapped with a thick leather belt. The leather belt has a pack on the back of it were he keeps healing herbs and miniture bombs. He wears a pair of light blue pants which he stuffs into his leather steel toed boots. He is usually seen caring his greatsword cheek anlong with his longsword Mate on his right side. Personality When chess was first found by the mercenaries he was examined by their leader Thorn. Thorn was a battle maniac with a side degree in science. Thorn wanted to know if he could create the perfect mercenary and as a result he turned Chess, and several other children into his living test subjects. During their youth he made sure to stamp out all of their soft emotions. He wanted them to be addicted to training, fighting, and warfare. It is because of this that Chess does not understand nor does he get several of the things others would. Several words are lost to him and he hates emotional contact. Chess never drinks nor does he party. When he has free time he usually is out training or he is maintaining his weapon. Chess is only truly happy when he is fighting and during that time he keeps himself under control and focuses on the objective. Sex appeal has no effect on him, nor does he understand the emotion of love. He has a hard time sympathizing with people and has very low empathy. He also has the morals of a brick. If he is paid gold to complete a job he will do it. He does not care who will get hurt as a result nor does he even think about it. For him it is just another day. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Chess’s skill with the sword would fall under the defensive range of the three arch types. Chess does not know how to use flying slashes nor does he have the raw power of many other swordsmen. Chess is not fast either. He moves around above the speed of a normal person, but not fast enough to be considered a speed type swordsmen. Chess greatest strength comes not from his power nor his speed, but rather his technique. Chess is a master with the sword. He knows how to counter almost every move that comes his way and always keeps a level head in battle. Marksmanship Chess does not have any skill with the bow nor does he rely on guns. At range chess is almost useless however he does have one skill that covers that part of the battlefield. Chess has a killer right arm and can hit a target within three hundred yards with dead accuracy with a rock. He can also do this with darts or any other weapon designed to be thrown. In order to increase the amount of damage he can do with a single attack, Chess keeps several small bombs on his person which he uses as weapons. Hand to Hand Combat Chess has been trained in several forms of martial arts. However he himself mainly favors Wrestling. Chess uses his wrestling when he is fighting other swordsmen. When their clashes caused them to come close Chess grabs a hold of his opponent and moves the into positions that are advantages for himself. His striking power is also something you should not ignore. Chess can shatter a man’s jaw with a single jab, a feat that some of his fellow mercenary friends know far too well. Physical Strength Chess is strong, far stronger than your average mercenary, but he is not strong enough to be considered Super Human level strength. Chess can cut clean through boulders and lift them up however he can not toss them into the sunset. Endurance Endurance is Chess main factor. Chess grew up with mercenaries and as a result he was hit several times as a child. Over time Chess body began to adapt to it and the young boy toughened up. Chess violent training and past gives him the ability to push on when others would fall. Chess never runs out of air in a fight nor does he give into despair. History Tell us what happened to your character? Character Design So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Category:Male Category:Human Category:Swordsmen Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:LordNoodleXIV Category:LordNoodleXIV Main Category:Otaku Flames Category:Mercenary Category:Triumvirate